pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Topic:Music and CGI
Hi, I'm Scruffy from Pikipedia. I just got done writing new music articles for that site, and throughout the process I got a new idea. To whom it may concern, can I take requests for musical compositions and CGI images in my talk page? I've had a lot of experience in both areas; music composition comes pretty naturally to me and I have capable software. And I'm sure at least some users here would like music in their game or realistic-looking models of game objects; I can make that at least somewhat a reality, if that would be okay. Also I'd like to start a new fanon game tentatively called "Pikmin Forever," or something to that effect. I wanted to ask, because I'd like to go into a lot of detail about areas and enemies and such (with images and music) and I saw the policy that I should contact someone before beginning a big project like that. Am I good to start that? And if so, is there a way to get a template that says that an article or section relates to your game? Scruffy 12:18, 22 July 2015 (EDT) :Hello! I'm PikFan23, one of the admins here. I was impressed with how thoroughly you described the music tracks on Pikipedia, and I have to say, they look awesome now! I was also very impressed with the HD ship parts that you created with Blender – the level of detail that you put into them just blew me away! So yeah, you can take requests on your talk page. I'm glad that we have a user knowledgeable in 3D rendering and music composition! :D :The purpose of our wiki is, obviously, fan ideas, and the better detailed a fangame is, the better it represents the wiki as a whole. So yes, go ahead and start it. I'm pretty excited to see how your project ends up – it'll probably be one of the most detailed games on the wiki, what with the CGI and custom music! Regarding the template, we've got a ton of templates like those lying around; here is a category for those templates, so you can base your template off of one of those. Most people write their template name as an acronym of their game name, so if you want to call it Template:PF, that works, but you mentioned your game name is tentative, so you might want to wait until you finalize it before you create your template. :On another note, try to not let the wiki's quality get to you – me and a few others have been trying to fix it, but it's so overwhelmingly bad that we're making really slow progress. I've yet to make new policies and implement them (I'm so lazy when it comes to these things, I don't know why I'm an admin), but I'm slowly fixing pages. If you want to help out in cleaning the wiki, that's fine, but if I were you, I'd focus on finishing your game first. I don't want you to become burdened with too many tasks, since you've offered to make GCI and music for other users. Anyway, if you've got more questions, just ask me. Thanks for offering to make CGI and music, and I hope you have fun with your game! 22:01, 22 July 2015 (EDT) ::Thank you so much! Scruffy 18:52, 23 July 2015 (EDT)